Time is not on our side (a RIO and 12 Monkeys Crossover fanfiction)
by Brittanyamed
Summary: One Christmas day Blu, Jewel and there family and friends are at Linda's bookstore in Minnesota and suddenly a person shows up and says he is from the future and also says he is related to Blu and Jewel and that there will be an apocalypse how will everyone take the news read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the Fourth chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio or 12 Monkeys they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

2057

James looked to who was calling his name it was the main scientist Cassie

Cassie said "hay James i need you to go to 2013"

James said "is he the one who created the virus" James question

Cassie said "yes and the mission details are here" she gave him an envelop that had the writing _'top secret'_ on it

James said "what is the guys name"

Cassie said "Vince anren he is a robin"

James said "good to know I'm not looking for a human"

Cassie said "and one more thing you have to go to Kettle river Minnesota"

James said "no problem"

As cassie left she thought to her self "I hope my husband Cole is happy that it's not him doing the time traveling this time around"

* * *

2013

After he killed Vince in Kettle river and finding the next location of the virus he went to moose lake,

James was now in Moose lake Minnesota and in a storage facility where the virus was being transferred from he found the cargo with the virus and destroyed it but was shot by one of the 12 Monkeys (which he shot back at and killed) and had gone on the run but it was night and he was more focused on the blood to notice where he was going once he found a safe place to sit down and rest (which he did) but what he failed to notice was he was right in front of Linda's book store and fell asleep once he woke up he was inside the book store and everyone in the room was staring at him including Blu and Jewel

_Now_

"What is your name?"

James said "James bl-" he noticed who everyone staring at him was

Tulio said "he looks like he's seen a ghost"

Linda said "Yes he does"

Blu said "he reminds me of a sci-fi movie human"

Jewel said "well I think he looks like he is crazy"

Bia said "I think he is a time traveler"

Carla said "I'm not sure if I should run or stay and watch what happens"

Tiago said "wow what is that red stuff coming out of is hand"

James said "blood" he had a small cut on his hand

Linda and Tulio Looked at each other and said "who were you talking to"

Blu and Jewel were squawking to each other

James said "I can talk to birds"

Linda and Tulio said "what?"

James said "I have already told you to much I have to go" and he started to get up but Linda stopped him

Linda said "no your not going anywhere"

James said "alright I'll tell you what I know but it may get weird"

Linda and Tulio said "how weird can it be"

Bia squawked and said to no one in particular "he's from the future"

James said "your right bia I am from the future"

Blu and Jewel just stared at him amazed and confused

Blu said "no one every told you her name"

James said "I'm sorry for scaring all of you including you blu"

Blu said "how do you know my name"

James said "I know all of your names"

James started pointing at each bird and human in the room and saying there name one by one out loud

He pointed at blu and said "blu"

He then pointed at jewel and said "jewel"

He then turned to bia and said "blu and jewel's daughter bia"

He then turned to Carla and said "blu and jewel's other daughter Carla"

He then turned to Tiago and said "blu and jewel's son Tiago"

He then turned to the humans and pointed at Linda said "Linda"

He then turned to Tulio and said "Tulio"

Everyone in the room; human and bird was shocked

James said "my full name is James rin blu and I'm the son of Ron blu and Abby Railly"

Linda said ""why do I feel like you mean blu" she was pointing at blu

James said "because I mean as in him"

Tulio said "why do y-" James cut in and said "he is my grandfather on my dad's side of the family"

Linda and tulio said "how is this possible"

James said "time travel"

Bia said "isn't it very dangerous to do"

James said "well bia it is dangerous but when you have nothing to lose than no"

Linda and Tulio said "what do you mean nothing to lose"

James said "in the future there is a virus that kills almost everyone in a matter of days and I'm using time travel to try and stop it"

Jewel said "well that doesn't sound good"

Blu said "not at all"

James said "if I die and you see me again act like you just met me and it also seems that I'm going back now"

They could all swear that he vanished out of thin air

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the Second chapter of this fanfic_**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters of Rio or 12 Monkeys they all belong to their respectful owners**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

2057

James appears in a metal chair and with a bright blueish white light behind him

Cassie said "how are you feeling James"

James said "fine"

Cole said "hey James how was your mission"

James said "it was alright"

Cole said "good"

Cassie said "did you kill Vince anren"

James said "Yes and I"

Cole said "please don't say you ran into someone you know again"

Cassie said "Cole is their something you need to tell me"

Cole said "a few days ago he did this when we were out looking for parts for the machine and we ran into someone he knew"

Cassie said "who"

Cole said "his psycho brother Mike"

Cassie said "why didn't you tell me"

Cole said "he killed himself right in front of me"

James said "just stop talking about it please"

Cassie said "alright no more talking about it but what was it you were saying"

James said "I know you said not too be seen by anyone but that didn't happen"

Cole said "you saw your grandparents didn't you"

James said "Yes"

Cassie said "JAMES J BLU YOU DID WHAT!"

James said "I'm sorry"

Cole said "your parents would be very angry with you and so are we"

Cassie said "what did you tell them"

James said "I told them that there would be an apocalypse and that I was using time travel to stop it"

Cassie said "what else"

James said "and that blu is my grandfather and my parents names"

Cole and Cassie both in unison said "What!"

Cassie said "James you know I'm very angry at you for what you did but I guess I should have expected this day to come sooner or later"

Cole said "yeah me too"

James said "what do you mean"

Cassie said "your father was like this when he was your age"

Zoe overheard the conversation and said "hay Cassie I need to talk to you"

Cassie said "we will talk more about this later" and Cole said "James you know the rules listen to Cassie please"

Zoe said "Cassie James didn't to do it on purpose"

Cassie said "but he did it"

Zoe said "please don't say anything to him about his parents his brother went psycho because of it"

Cassie said "did you have a conversation similar to that"

Zoe said "Yes I did and now he's dead"

Cassie said "I'm sorry that happened"

Zoe said "it's alright"

Cole said "Zoe do you want to go instead of him" Zoe nodded her head "yes" and Cole said "Cassie get the machine ready for another splinter"

Cassie said "I will"

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


End file.
